


Voice of an angel

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Comfort, How Do I Tag, Hugs, M/M, Season/Series 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Cas comforts Dean when he can't sleep...





	Voice of an angel

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one, I like the concept of Cas' voice calming Dean down.

Dean's eyelids felt heavy, but he refused to fall asleep. Instead he was standing in the kitchen at three in the morning drinking coffee. He was lucky Sam didn't hear him or checked on him, the kid took the whole situation too hard and Dean didn't want to increase his worry.

When he heard footsteps, he froze on the spot thinking that his brother's freaky sense woke him up and he was coming to put him back to bed. 

“Oh good, it's you.” 

Castiel squinted his eyes and immediately came to a conclusion.

“Dean, are you alright? Is Michael ?”

“He's where I locked him in...I just couldn't sleep.”

As usual, the angel saw through him and let out a tired groan. 

“Isn't it too late for coffee ?”

“No.”

“At least sit down, you look tired.”

“Thanks, mom.” he joked.

“I don't understand...why are...”

“Oh, forget it.” and seeing no other way out, he sat on the first chair he saw, instantly relaxing when Cas mirrored his position.

“You can alway tell me if something is wrong Dean. I told you that I'll listen.” 

Cas could imagine his inner battle, before he dropped his mask and let out a deep breath.

“He's strong...I need to be stronger to keep him locked and he bangs so damn loud sometimes.”

“Dean.” he was about to reprimand him when he saw how those green eyes pleaded for understanding and discretion.

That's why he placed his hand on the hunter's shoulder in a comforting gesture and offered,

“Can I do something to help?”

They were facing each other, sitting close enough for their knees to slightly touch and Dean was tired from fighting, from carrying the weight on his shoulders, so he just let it go. He bent forward and pressed his forehead on Cas' shoulder while he grabbed the angel's trench coat. Immediately, the angel moved his palm to rest on the back of Dean's neck and rubbed slow circles with his thumb. 

The result was unexpectedly positive, the hunter's posture started relaxing and he felt the fierce grip on his coat lessen. Just as he was about to ask whether his friend needed something else, Dean whispered,

“Can we stay like this for a bit?”

“Of course. Anything else I could do ?”

It must have been the gentle touch that pushed him to say,

“Can you talk about something?”

“About what ?”

“Whatever you want...” there was a pause before the next words were whispered as softly as the first ones,

“Your voice keeps him quiet, I can focus better...if you want...”

Then he tried to pull away from Cas' arms, but the angel held him in place.

“It's alright Dean, you're not alone. I'm here, listen and try to relax.”

His words had the desired effect, his friend pressed himself even closer and waited.

Cas started talking about his family, old memories filled with nothing but happiness, but Dean didn't listen to the words, no, he only focused on the deep voice overflowing with warmth and allowed it to push the presence in his mind a little bit deeper. 

They lost track of time for how long they stayed like that, but when Dean finally pulled back, he looked like he had just woken up from a peaceful sleep.

“Thanks Cas.” and gave him a big hug that lasted longer than any one of their previous ones before he let go and walked out of the kitchen leaving him behind.


End file.
